The heat is to blame
by JZA
Summary: When they return home from work, Takano invites Ritsu to his appartment. Does he only want to offer him a glass of cold water or does the older man have other motives?


**A/N: **A little one-shot I wrote for Alex, the one of my two "editors". Lol, not really... My two BFFs are just the ones that read and approve (or not) everything I write before I post it. So, if you don't like something you can blame them! :D

Write some TakanoRitsu smut Alex said... I want it to be hot Alex said... Yes madam I said... -.-"

**EDIT: **Yes, Yuu is not an editor, I know that now... -.- Since I don't want to return to the story to change it, let's all pretend that the story is slightly AU, in a world where Yuu is an editor too. Thanks!

* * *

It was an ordinary day at work. Everything was fine, except from one thing…

"This hellish heat!"

"Stop yelling Yanase-san. It's too hot for that!"

"Onodera-kun is right. Just shut up and drink as much water as you can…"

"If you have time to complain then do some work instead!" Takano Masamune yelled at the drowsed employees.

"Yes sir…" the young men answered half-heartedly.

Just another typical working day at «Marukawa Publishing», in the middle of July! Outside, the temperature could reach 47˚C during midday. One was pratically able to roast an egg on the pavement. The crazy heat had started mid June and it was still going strong. Inside the tall buildings of Tokyo that were hosting countless of offices, the atmosphere was heavy and unbearable. Recently, there had been many blackouts too and the AC system was under constant repairing. Without the cool air of the machines, many departements of the publishing company had shut down, despite the yells and threats of the boss.

A couple of days ago, the employees of the departement where Takano Masamune was in charge of, the Shōjo Manga Departement, Emerald, had requested some electric fans, at least until the end of the repairs and everyone had their good, old AC back. But, of cource, their request was declined due to a «current lack of the essential economical resources». Or so was the answer they got from the higher-ups. As a result, they were stuck in the big, hot-as-hell office, sweating like horses.

"I swear… One of these days I'm gonna plant a freaking time-bomb in the director's office!"

Kisa wipped the sweat off his forehead and sighed. If Mino-kun had started complaining, the situation was indeed very bad. Takano could yell all he wanted, they weren't going to work any faster.

"Don't just stare blankly in front of you, you lazy bums!" Takano yelled angrily, banging his hand to the desk.

"We have a deadline to meet!" he yelled again, his glare making everyone feel uncomfortable.

The dizzy editors grunted and turned their attention to their work. Too much was already beginning to pile up.

"Takano-san is really determined today." Yuu whispered to the others.

They bent over the manga that were laying on the desks, waiting to be edited and corrected. Yuu glanced at Takano cautiously, pretending to be occupied with his work. Hatori placed the page he had just finished on the still very thin pile of comleted ones beside him. He sighed with exhaustion and whispered an answer.

"I heard he had a fight with Yokozawa-san."

"Again?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's not something new…" Yuu said, a bored tone lingering on his voice.

"I know. But it seems that Yokozawa-san said that our departement has no chance of meeting the deadline. Takano-san tool it personally and wants to make it in time no matter what!"

Hatori finished his sentence and reached for the bottle of water.

"Well, it's not like this will be the first time we're having problems with deadlines." Yuu said and fanned himself with a still unedited page.

"Yes, but Yokozawa-san sure enjoys pissing Takano-san off." Kisa noticed.

"Ha! They're almost like lovers!"

Ritsu, who was in the process of drinking his iced-tea, choked and started coughing like a maniac.

"Oi! Ri-chan, are you okay?" Mino asked a little bit amused.

"Yes, -cough cough- yes!"

With a face burning hot with embarrassment, Ritsu looked at Takano. The older man had an unreadable expression and returned Ritsu's gaze steadily.

"You have iced-tea all over you, Ri-chan." Kisa spoke, startling Ritsu.

"Ahh, you're right!" the young man said, the blush never fading from his face.

"Umm, Takano-san… May I go wear my second change of clothes?"

His eyes fixed to where Mino was wiping some of the iced-tea off Ritsu's face and neck, Takano frowned and growled a positive response.

"You have five minutes."

Ritsu bowed his head slightly and hurried off to his locker where he kept a spare T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Everyone was doing this during the summer, since they were going to work early in the morning and leaving late in the afternoon. They couldn't bear wearing the same sweat-drenched clothes for so many hours, it was so not hygienic.

He grabbed the bag with the clothes and, with amazing speed, he went to the restroom, changed and headed back to his departement. He was about to press the button of the elevator, when he spotted Yokozawa with the corner of his eye.

_Oh no! Not him! _– Ritsu thought panicked.

He certainly wasn't looking forward to meeting the older man even if that was inevitable. They were working at the same building after all. Ritsu swung around and hid behind the wall, praying that the hostile man hadn't seen him. Apparently he hadn't, as Ritsu heard him talking to someone else.

"So, that's how it is…"

"Exactly, mister director."

_Isaka-san? – _Ritsu was suddenly curious about the topic of the two men's discussion.

"And as a result, Emerald won't have the new chapters ready by the end of the month."

"I see… Thank you for informing me, Takafumi-kun, but I still can't entirely blame Onodera-kun for the whole departement's delay."

"Isaka-san! Ever since he got here, he's been slowing down the entire editing process! I know that I, who work at the sales departement, don't have the right to judge the work of the other departements. But if this continues, we will be affected as well!"

Ritsu felt the blood draining from his face and, despite the imense summer heat, he shivered. So, he was the one that caused the deadline problem? Takano-san's problem? He was the one that caused Takano-san's stress, Takano-san's nerves, Takano-san's…

Takano-san…

The young man covered his face with his hands. Why should he always cause that man sadness?

"I'll talk to Takano about this situation, Isaka-san. He's the one most affected by that boy's faults."

"You talk as if there's more behind this story, Takafumi-kun."

Yokozawa clenched his fist and Ritsu's eyes shot wide open. Their talk was getting close to dangerous territory. Ritsu took a deep breath to calm down. Yokozawa couldn't possibly reveal anything unecessary to Isaka.

"No, that's all, director." Yokozawa said, bowing his head to his superior.

"Very well then. You can talk to Takano-kun if you like." Isaka made a motion with his hand, indicating the end of the conversation, and pressed the elevator's button.

"Seriously though, just between you and me, I can't blame them for being so slow!'

Isaka fanned himself, enjoying the few seconds of cool air, and pushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. The other man looked at him with one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Heh! This heat melts away everyone's will and concentration!" the director continued.

He chuckled at his joke and stepped into the elevator that had just arrived. Waving goodbye at his employee, he was gone. Yokozawa kept staring at the closed door before him, clenching hid fist once more.

"That damn brat, Onodera…" he murmured angrily and abruptly straightened his body.

Ritsu, fearing that the man han seen him peeking at them, took two steps away from the wall, hiding further in the corridor. He was expecting Yokozawa's head to appear behind the wall and Ritsu didn't even want to think what would happen then. A minute passed and nothing changed. Ritsu carefully looked again. Yokozawa was nowhere to be seen and a quarter of the hour had already passed.

_Shit, shit shit! _– Ritsu thought alarmed.

Takano-san is going to kill me!

He ran towardds the elevator and pressed the button fiercely. The time it took for the machine to respond seemed like an eternity to Ritsu. The young man was sweating and tapping his foot to the elevator's floor nervously and, at last, he reached Emerald. Ritsu could almost feel Takano's menacing aura emenating from the office. He opened the door and stepped in, avoiding the older man's glare. Feeling his throat dry and tight, he went to the water machine, pouring himself some cold water.

Takano stood up, annoyed that the boy was trying to pass unoticed, and walked towards him. He quietly grabbed Ritsu's hand. The younger man turned bright red and tried to tear his hand away, all that while being careful not to make a scene. The other editors fortunately hadn't noticed anything.

"That took you ridiculously long, Onodera." Takano said, calmly, emphasizing the younger man's name.

"I-I know…" Ritsu mumbled, shooting a glance at the man next to him.

Takano's eyes pierced at Ritsu as he was pondering what to do with him.

"It wasn't my fault though!" the younger man added quickly, his superior's gaze making him more and more uncomfortable.

Arching an eyebrow, Takano looked at his co-worker, curious about the explanation he would give.

"Then, who's fault was it?"

Ritsu averted his eyes, suddenly finding that the plastic cup in his hand was the most interesting thing in the world. He could feel Takano's patience running out.

"I kinda bumbed to Yokozawa-san…" Ritsu said, glancing carefully at the man beside him.

Takano clenched his jaw and his eyes turned cold. His hold around Ritsu's wrist tightened, making the young man wince and voice a quiet complain.

"What did he tell you?" Takano asked, his voice commanding.

"Nothing! We didn't actually talk. I just saw him discussing with Isaka-san."

"Only saw them or overheard them too?"

Ritsu looked down embarrassed. An amused sound escaped from Takano's lips and he released most of the pressure on the boy's arm.

"Well, if that's your reason for being so late, I guess it's okay." the older man said and reached for a plastic cup.

He filled it with ice-cold water and drunk it up

"It's my fault…" he heard Ritsu whispering.

Takano frowned and threw the now empty cup into he trash bin.

"What is?"

Ritsu bit his lip and avoided Takano'a gaze.

"Yokozawa-san said that the delay of Emerald is because of me and my lack of editing abilities."

He looked at his chief-of-deraptement, expecting that the older man would say something. But Takano just kept staring at him.

"Heh… I guess I'm no good after all…" Ritsu said and turned his face away, slipping his hand out of Takano's.

Before he could walk two steps away from the man, Ritsu felt a strong hand gripping his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and look at the pair of piercing black eyes.

"Onodera, it's n—"

"Takano-san, can you please come here for a minute? I'm really having a hard time with these drafts!" Yuu called.

Takano sighed and let go of Ritsu, but not before whispering to him:

"Let's talk tonight. Wait for me, we'll take the train together."

With that, he strode away, leaving Ritsu standing alone, the empty plastic cup still in his hand. Something on Takano's tone had been urgent, forcing Ritsu to mentally agree to what he had said. Sighing, the young man went to sit down to his office, struggling to choose something from the to-be-edited pile of documents to start from. The projects he was in charge of were really starting to increase dangerously. Ritsu let out a grunt and started editing.

* * *

_Seriously now… What am I doing here? _– Ritsu thought, standing outside the tall building that was housing «Marukawa Rublishing».

He was holding a magazine, last month's edition, using it to fan himself. The late afternoon heat was close to unbearable, even under the rich shade the building was casting. He could go wait inside, at the lobby, but then he would risk meeting Yokozawa. And that was something Ritsu did not want to happen! And so, there he was, Onodera Ritsu, 25 years old, waiting for the man he had once upon a time fallen in love with, the minutes ticking by and still no sight of him.

_Maybe he already left with yokozawa-san… _– the young man thought gloomily.

_But no! – _he thought again, jerking his head up.

Takano-san may do a lot of strange and annoying things but he wouldn't leave without saying something!

Ritsu kept reassuring himself while standing at the pavement. Finally, after the third time the boy had checked his watch, Takano emerged from Marukawa's front entrance. He looked around hastily, searching for Ritsu and, when he spotted him sitting on a bench, he walked towards him with big steps. The older man had an angry expression on his face and Ritsu didn't even manage to say "Hi" to him. He was yanked by the arm instead, as Takano pulled him up, and attacked by the other man's mouth.

"Wait! W-wait a minute! Wha—" Ritsu yelped, trying to push Takano away.

Takano pressed harder his lips on Ritsu's, his hand placed on the nape of his neck. The shorter man didn't move, not daring to cause a scene in the middle of all the people walking around them. He heard a couple of gasps and an "Awww…" as reactions to what Takano was doing. And while he wasn't moving, Ritsu was plotting Takano's death with one thousand different ways. At last, the black-haired man released him, fixing casually his glasses as he did so.

"You perverted bastard! I'll kill you!" Ritsu whispered as loudly as his self-conciousness alouded him.

"You can't do it now. There are far too many witnesses." Takano answered matter-of-factly and turned around.

He began walking away, looking at Ritsu over his shoulder.

"Hurry up, we'll miss the train."

_Damn youDamn youDamn youDamn youDamn youDamn youDamn youDamn youDamn you – _was all that Ritsu could think of, but said nothing, saving it for later.

They took the last train of the day, one of the most crowded ones and, as a result, Ritsu couldn't ask what had taken Takano so long. So, he waited. He would ask him before unlocking the door of his appartement, before taking his sweaty clothes off, drinking a glass of cold water, taking a cool shower… Ahh, paradise!

"Oi, stop daydreaming. We're here."

Takano nudged Ritsu with his elbow, bringing him back to reality, and gathered his bag. The younger man yawned and opened his eyes. Had he dozen off? Had Takano been watching him sleep? Oh god! Was there drool on his face? His hands shot up, covering his mouth. He got some weird looks from the other people as he was following Takano out of the train station but that was the least of Ritsu's worries. He was glaring Takano's back as he was walking, uneccessarily embarrassing thoughts occupying his mind.

They soon reached their block-of-flats and Ritsu couldn't wait to do all the things he had been thinking about during the ride on the train. But first things first. He wanted to ask Takano first.

"So…"

"Hmm?"

"I've been waiting for you for almost an hour. If you hadn't shown up, I would have left."

"Is that so?"

Takano turned his head and glanced at Ritsu, his calm look clearly showing that he didn't believe the young man would do that. With a snort and gradually increasing frustration, Ritsu answered:

"Yes, that's so!"

Takano chuckled and walked up the stairs that led to his appartement. Ritsu fumed did the same, since his appartement was next to that annoying man's. For what must have been the millionth time, the young man wished he could afford to move out.

_One day for sure! _– he promised himself.

Ritsu heard the noice of Takano's keys unlocking the door. The other man opened and went in, leaving Ritsu standing there, unsure about what to do. He wanted to ask Takano, but the idea of a cold shower was becoming more and more appealing.

"Are you going to keep standing there or are you coming in?" Takano shouted from somewhere inside the appartement.

"I told you we would talk tonight so hurry up and come in."

Ritsu tightened his grip around the straps of his bag, now even more uncertain. Going into Takano's house? Who knew what would that perverted man do to him if Ritsu did that!

But he was still curious…

He sighed and walked in, closing the door behind him. He took his shoes off and placed his bag on the floor.

"Umm… I'm sorry for bursting in your appartement!" Ritsu shouted towards the kitchen's direction.

Takano appeared, holding two big glasses of water.

"I told you to come in. It's okay." he said, offering one glass to Ritsu.

"Oh… Thanks."

They drank hungrily, grateful for the cool liquid wetting their throats. Ritsu stared at Takano over his glass. The older man's cheeks were flushed due to the heat and a sheen of sweat was covering his forehead. A drop of the salty water escaped from Takano's row and run down to his cheek, slowly passing over his neck and dissapearing inside his shirt. Ritsu was sure the little drop continued its journey over Takano's chest, then his stomach and even lower, inside his pair of jeans. Ritsu blushed at that thought and closed his eyes, drinking the remaining water with one last gulp. He twiddled with the glass, not sure how to pose his question.

"Just ask what you want…" Takano said, annoyed with the boy's hesitance.

"Hm, okay…" Ritsu cleared his throat.

"Did Yokozawa-san kept you after work?"

"Yes, that damn bastard, he did. And he was grumbling about some stupid things." Takano's voice was a low growl.

"Yes… I told you before… What I heard him telling Isaka-san…"

Takano gritted his teeth and took Ritsu's glass from his hand. He turned around and marched into the kitchen, letting out a frustrated gtunt.

"Yokozawa doesn't know when to shut up!" he said, his voice raised above its normal calmer tone.

Ritsu followed him and leaned on the door frame. Takano placed his arms spreaded on the plastic surface of the bench.

"That jerk thinks he can tell me how to run my departement…"

"Perhaps Yokozawa-san just wants to make sure you'll be successful."

Ritsu hated himself for saying that, but he knew it was true. Yokozawa had helped his friend through his most difficult time. Of course he wanted to help him.

Takano raised his head and looked at Ritsu, his eyes narrowed.

"Yokozawa has no business blaming anyone of my employees." he said, taking a few steps towards Ritsu.

"I know perfectly well the capabilities of every single one of the people in Emerald." he continued, his voice low and dark.

"I don't need him to tell me how to solve our departement's problems." he added, taking another step.

"But Yokozawa-san said the sales departement is going to be in trouble too, if Emerald doesn't meet the deadline!"

Takano fumed and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples with annoyance.

"If it's really my fault, then tell me what I have to do! I don't want to cause more problems to you or Yokoza—"

Takano grabbed Ritsu and pushed him, pinning him to the wall. He trapped him, placing his hands on either side of the younger man's body. He looked down to him, his eyes dark behind his glasses.

"I don't want to hear that name anymore…" he spoke slowly, moving his face closer to Ritsu's.

"I don't want to hear anything else…"

Ritsu didn't protest when Takano's lips touched his. Gazing at these dark eyes, he didn't feel like doing anything, just stand stll, letting himself be kissed, letting Takano forget his frustration. The older man moved his body closer and slipped his mouth from Ritsu's lips, down to his neck. He sucked the soft skin, hearing a low moan escaping from Ritsu.

"Takano-san, stop." the younger man said while pushing slightly the other man's chest.

Takano raised his head and looked at the boy, his previous annoyance now subdued.

"Why should I?"

"Because we're dirty! We've been working for so many hours, our clothes and bodies are filthy!"

Ritsu squirmed, trying to get away. The older man smiled and hugged Ritsu. His hands travelled over the boy's back and he spoke softly to his ear:

"I'll make you even dirtier… Ritsu…"

He breathed the name sensually, the man in his arms blushing furiously. Ritsu gulped audibly, feeling his knees weak. Takano laughed and took a step back, studying his lover's expression. It was indeed priceless.

"T-Takano-san! Don't say things like that! You do this all the time, when I'm least expecting it! Like before, when you k-kissed me in front of all those people! You idiot!" Ritsu ranted at the man and took a deep breath.

Takano smiled and took Ritsu's hand. He turned around and dragged him along, out of the kitchen.

"Erm… Where are we going?" Ritsu asked while following Takano through his house.

"If you're concerned about us being dirty, then we just have to get clean." he answered without looking back.

"Wh-what?" Ritsu said breathlessly.

He tried pulling his hand off Takano's grip but the older man was holding his firmly.

"T-Takano-san, you can't possibly mean that…"

When the man didn't answer, Ritsu exploded.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Stop yelling, neighbors will hear…"

"Let me go then!"

The boy turned red and pulled his hand with more force. They stopped outside the small bathroom and Takano pushed Ritsu inside. Trying to keep his balance, the young man grabbed the door's frame, refusing to take another step.

"Wait a minute!" he yelled.

"…No…" Takano said and pushed Ritsu once more, making him let go of the door.

The older man followed and closed the door behind him.

"Takano-san!" Ritsu whined.

"Ritsu, I thought we were past all that. I need you and I need you now." he said, caressing the boy's flushed cheek.

Ritsu opened his mouth to say something but he failed finding the right words. It's not that what Takano was suggesting wasn't appealing, but Ritsu still had problems with it.

"Don't you want me too?" the dark-haired man asked.

"I-I don't know…" Ritsu answered hesitantly, looking down to his feet.

Takano placed both of his hands on Ritsu's cheeks and kindly made him look at his eyes. The young man's gaze was hazy.

"Oh, I think you do…" Takano said while caressing Ritsu's face with his thumbs.

"Maybe…"

"Hmmm…"

Takano pressed softly his lips on Ritsu's.

"Yes…" the young man whispered against Takano's mouth.

Smiling, the raven-haired man straightened his body and took his glasses off, placing them on the mirror's shelf.

"That's great then."

With one swift movement, he took his T-shirt off and threw it on the floor. Without paying attention to Ritsu's gasp, he proceeded with taking off his jeans too.

"Takano-san!"

The older man looked at the crimson faced boy and raised an eyebrow. He took a step forward and grasped Ritsu's shirt.

"What is it? Do you plan to take a shower wearing you clothes?"

"N-no… But—"

"But nothing."

Ritsu's shirt flew off his body in a blink of an eye and he stood gapping, half-naked in front of the other man.

"Takano-san, please, stop grinning like that, it's weird. You never do that."

"You can blame the heat." he said and wrapped his arms around Ritsu.

Their mouths connected in a long kiss. The remaining clothes were gone after a few minutes and the too men stood there, maked and kissing passionately.

"Mhmm…" Ritsu moaned when Takano pressed his tongue on his own.

Slowly, the older man pushed Ritsu towards the shower cabin, his lips never leaving the other's, his hold gentle. He didn't press Ritsu more than that. He knew the boy could easily reject everything in a matter of a few seconds. Takano had to be careful, as if he was taking care of a scared wild animal. A cute and defenseless animal but wild nevertheless.

He turned the tap on and the water started falling cold. That wouldn't be a problem though. He was planning to make Ritsu so hot that he wouldn't be able to stand. Takano smiled naughtingly and stepped into the shower, pulling Ritsu with him. The younger man followed without complaining but his face was two shades of red darker than his previous blush.

"Takano-san, that's really…" Ritsu started saying but he opened and closed his mouth, not knowing how to voice these embarrasing things.

"It's what lovers do, Ritsu. Don't think about it as if it's something bad." Takano answered and closed the plastic door, excluding them from the rest of the world.

Once they were covered, Ritsu let out a sigh. He didn't like being exposed and the isolation that door was providing was a great refiel. Their moves were limited inside the narrow space of the shower. The two men were only able to turn around and lift their arms, nothing else. Ritsu could feel Takano's breath on him. It was hot and heavy, the total opposite of the water falling above them. The younger man shot a glance at Takano, surprised that he hadn't attacked him the moment they had no clothes on.

"Don't look at me like I'm about to assault you, Ritsu. It's rude." the older man said and stretched an arm over the boy's head to take the sponge.

"Get the shower gell."

Ritsu looked around and spotted the bottle behind Takano. He took it in his hand and read the label.

"Aquafresh scent. How manly…" he commented and handed it to Takano.

He took it and spread a fair amount on the blue, fluffy sponge, pressing it to produce foam. Holding Ritsu's shoulder, he started scrubbing the boy's chest.

"Ugh! I can do it by myself!"

"Hmm, really?" Takano said and continued cleaning Ritsu, covering him with a thick layer of white foam.

Ritsu squirmed and tried snatching the sponge from Takano, splattering water and foam to him and all over the walls in the process. Takano laughed and raised the sponge above Ritsu's reach, his hand almost touching the ceiling. Their childish battle lasted a little longer, with Ritsu panting and cursing. All the foam had cleaned Takano too and was now washed away by the falling water. The younger of the two leaned back at the tiled wall to catch his breath.

"Damn you…" he cursed breathlessly at the man.

Takano smirked and caught Ritsu's shoulders.

"What is it now?"

"I didn't scrub you back…"

Ritsu grunted but the other man ignored his protests. He turned him around and Ritsu placed his hands on the wall, murmuring things, probably insults. He didn't push Takano away though. The man pressed the sponge on Ritsu's body, enjoying the feel of the wet skin underneath his fingers. He would have taken the boy the moment he had stepped in the shower but he knew that would have bad consequences. Restraining himself when being around the boy was already too difficult. The narrowness of the place wasn't helping either.

"Umf…" Ritsu voiced another sound of displeasure and he turned his head slightly, looking at Takano over his shoulder.

Determination was written on the older man's features as he moved the sponge up and down, taking care of every part of Ritsu's body. The corners of the boy's lips lifted a few millimeters and then his gaze fell on Takano's body. Countless water drops were covering his well-toned muscles, water dripping from him as if he was melting. Ritsu blushed and, for a moment, he wished he could be one of those sinful drops that were roaming on Takano's body, just like he had wished before, with that little drop of sweat. He shook his head and spread his hands more on the wall, to support himself better.

"Stop moving around. I'm done." Takano said and placed the sponge on the small shelf at the corner of the shower.

He glanced back at the boy leaning on the wall. The water falling had washed away the foam and his back was now glistering, clean and wet. Ritsu looked back at the man again, making him gasp loudly. The younger man had his lips parted, his cheeks were bright red and a meaningful look was lingering in his eyes. How could Takano further resist that beautiful being? Before he could pin the boy to the wall, Ritsu's lips covered Takano's, taking his breath away.

It's not that the kiss was fierce – quite the contrary, it was soft like a feather – but the fact that it was Ritsu that had kissed him, was surprising enough for Takano. He never did that, always being reserved and denying his attraction towards the older man. And there he was now, kissing him like that. Letting out a grunt, Takano turned Ritsu around again and pressed his back against the wall.

"Ritsu…" he said in a low voice, leaning towards the boy.

The younger man didn't say anything. He just let his eyes travel all over his lover's wet body, lastly meeting his lustful gaze. As much as the small place permitted him, Ritsu spread his arms open, inviting Takano to his embrace.

"Ahhh…" the older man sighed and wraped his arms around Ritsu's waist, their mouths locking to a passionate kiss.

Ritsu hugged Takano tightly and licked his lips with the tip of his tongue. Takano opened his mouth and twirled his own tongue with Ritsu's, pressing his crotch to the boy's. Gasping at the delicious sensation of their erections rubbing the one against the other, Ritsu threw his head back and moaned. His exposed neck was like a treat offered to Takano and he dived to taste the white skin.

"Takano-san…"

The taller man left butterfly kissed to the whole length of Ritsu's neck, being especially persistent to the place where the neck met the shoulder. Ritsu mumbled incoherent nothings, raising his hand and placing it at the back of Takano's head, pressing it more against him. The man used his teeth, sucked with his mouth and licked with his tongue, marking the soft skin, marking it as his. Pulling back, Takano examined the red shapes forming on Ritsu, a thin trail of saliva hanging between them. The younger man had his eyes closed and his breath was heavy. He let his arms slide from Takano's back, bringing one of his hands to his chest and placing it over his heart.

"Haa… It's beating so fast…" he said and half opened his eyes.

Raising his other hand too, he placed it over the older man's heart, comparing the two heartbeats.

"Takano-san's is fast too…"

Takano had his arms on either side of Ritsu and leaned closer to the boy's touch. He pressed his lips to his ear, his whisper making Ritsu shiver.

"You're making it beat like that…Ritsu…"

He turned off the water without taking his eyes or his lips off the boy. The younger man moaned when he felt his bottom lip being sucked by Takano. He placed his hands on his lover's back, pulling him closer to his body. The other man gladly pressed his hot skin on Ritsu, pinning him on the wall and preventing him from going anywhere.

Not that Ritsu would want to leave… He tangled his fingers to black hair and pulled, a little bit too harshly. Takano growled and thrusted his hips forward in one sudden move. Ritsu grunted and opened his mouth wider, wanting to taste even more of Takano. He raised his leg and wrapped it to the older man's waist. This gave Takano better control of the smaller body in his arms. He touched Ritsu's thigh, caressing impatiently the soft skin and gropped it. He thrusted again on the boy, their hard cocks slamming the one against the other.

"Mmm… Takano-san!" Ritsu moaned loudly.

The boy slid his hand on the man's chest, then on his stomach and abdomen, his fingers passing over the trail of black hair. Takano licked his lips, waiting to see how far Ritsu would go. The younger man hesitated for a moment but his hand slid further down. Takano groaned when Ritsu touched his engorged member and gripped the boy's leg tighter.

"Ritsu…" he breathed and dipped his head on the boy's neck.

"How you've grown…" he murmured against the wet skin.

"Shut up…" Ritsu answered embarrassed but didn't take his hand away.

He continued and traced the length of Takano's cock, barely touching the skin under his fingers. He heard the man groaning and pushing his lower body on Ritsu's touch. The younger man smirked and let his fingers slid down once more. Teasing Takano was surprisingly fun. Ritsu wrapped his and around the hard organ and gave it a light squeeze.

"Nghh…" Takano groaned again, bitting the boy's neck hard enough to leave his teeth marks.

Ritsu wasn't expecting that and the rush of pain through his body made his hand to tighten its grip. Takano raised his head and growled at the sensation of Ritsu's hold around him, his leg wrapped on his waist, the boy's erection rubbing against his wet stomach.

"Do you want to continue with you hand ?" Takano asked the boy in a low voice.

"Do I have other options?" Ritsu asked back while moving his hand up and down slowly on Takano's shaft.

"Of course you do…" the older man said, a wicked smile appearing on his face.

His gaze fell from Ritsu's eyes to his mouth.

The boy blinked and then it dawn on him what Takano was suggesting. He blushed and his hand stopped moving. He stared deep into the black orbs.

"I…will do it…" he said and his blush grew ever deeper.

"Really?" Takano asked, his eyes wide.

When he proposed that, he was 95% sure that Ritsu would say no. Scratch that. He was completely sure that Ritsu would say no and that he would push him away, calling him pervert. The younger man had indeed grown to accept the physical part of their relationship.

"Y-yes…" Ritsu said again and unwrapped his raised leg.

Takano let him control his limbs as he wanted, leaning his back on the other side of the shower. He spread his legs a little bit, giving Ritsu full view of what he'd get. The older man smirked naughtingly when Ritsu's stare locked between his legs, making an impatient sound with his tongue. The boy gulped and loked at Takano.

"Umm… You know I've only done that once." he said, recalling their high school days, when they were experimenting at Takano's bedroom.

"I know…" the man paused and slid his hand from his chest slowly down to his upper thigh.

"I'll guide you…" he said, his hand moving in small circles on his leg.

Ritsu felt his mouth water. That hand was distracting. Very much so… The young man inhaled and exhaled slowly. He dropped to his knees, careful not to slide on the wet floor and fall. He could feel Takano watching him closely as he raised his now trembling hand on the man's cock. Ritsu could feel the hard flesh throbbing in his palm, every pulse of the man's heart sending more blood to its length. Had it been that big when Ritsu first did that?

_Focus!_ – his brain screamed.

Ritsu moved his head closer, his tongue shyly darting out of his mouth and touching the already leaking head. A bead of precum appeared on the tip and Ritsu moved his tongue to catch it. The boy pulled his head back, tasting Takano in his mouth. It was more than he remembered, that taste… More full, more musky… Just more. The older man hissed at Ritsu for stopping and rocked his hips. Ritsu moved forward again, taking the whole head of Takano's cock into his mouth, looking up at the man's face, a challenging look in his eyes.

"Good boy…" Takano whispered and groaned when Ritsu squeezed him.

"Use your other hand too…" he breathed.

The boy complied, raising his left hand to grip the base of the man's member. He sucked on the head while rubbing with both his hands, trying to be as synchronized as he could. It wasn't easy though, especially when Takano was moving his hips and tangling his fingers to Ritsu's hair too.

"Mmm…" the older man moaned and Ritsu felt more liquid gathering in his mouth.

He pulled back again and tried something new. Taking a deep breath, he slid one of his hands to the tip and teased the sensitive slit. Takano groaned and pulled Ritsu's hair.

"Careful…" he said as the boy dipped his little finger on the wet opening, grazing it slightly and drawing another throaty moan from the man.

Ritsu was becoming more and more scarlet, his actions being unbelievably embarrassing, but he could not stop. Actually doing what he was imagining in his head, expressing his most inner desires, was setting him free in a way. Free from all the years of doubt after parting ways with Takano.

He wanted to do even more…

Pulling the hard cock upwards, he revealed the vain that was throbbing vividly. Without thinking it twice, he gave it a lick with the flat of his tongue.

"Aghhh!" Takano moaned loudly.

Ritsu repeated the move, rubbing at the same time the hot, leaking head, big drops of precum trickling down. Takano thrusted forward and pushed the boy away. Ritsu looked up confused, precum glittering on his lips. The man pulled him up and pinned him on the wall.

"Time for the main dish…"

His deep voice sent a sudder through Ritsu's body, making his cock twitch with anticipation.

Takano crushed his lips on Ritsu's, his taste enhanced by his own fluids. Before the boy could enjoy the kiss more deeply, he was turned around by Takano so that his chest was against the wet wall once more.

"I'll show you my tricks now."

"Yes…" Ritsu said breathlessly and rested his forehead on the tiles.

Takano kissed the boy's neck and pulled his head back, bringing three fingers to his mouth and sucking them till they were wet enough. The slurping sounds of the man's tongue had Ritsu breathing hard, waiting and also fearing what was going to follow. Takano had the ability to make him forget his usual hesitation and denial and that was exactly what Ritsu was afraid of.

The younger man felt Takano's hand making way for his fingers to pass. Ritsu gritted his teeth for the upcoming pain as he felt the wet digits pressing through the tight ring muscles.

"Nggh…"

_Don't move!_ – he ordered himself.

"Shh… It'll be over in a sec…" the man murmured to Ritsu's ear, rubbing soothingly his hip with his thumb.

Takano pushed and pulled his fingers many times in order to stretch the entrance for his length and make it as less painful for Ritsu as possible. The shorter man failed to remain still and bucked his lower body against Takano's hand, careful not to seem too needy. He pressed his head harder on the wall and gritted his teeth, breathing sharply from his nose. Takano felt Ritsu's growing restlessness and sped up the process.

"Takano-san…" Ritsu whispered, almost hating himself for pleading the man to continue, to go further.

Almost…

"More Ritsu, tell me more…" his deep voice vibrated through the slim body spreading like a fire and becoming one with the burning sensation that was building up in the boy's lower abdomen.

That fire had to be extinguished! Or else… Ritsu was afraid that he would be consumed by it, reduced to nothing but a writhing mass of need and intensified pleasure. Something that would make him lose his mind, never able to return to normal after experiencing it.

Ritsu didn't want it, he didn't! Why would someone want to destroy his self-control like that? Why would he want to indulge to all that was offered to him so openly, wishing to try everything and be lost forever in the greatness of pleasure?

Why was Ritsu denying it with every fiber of his body and yet, he was yearning for it to happen?

"Give it to me… your love… I want it!" the young man spoke, his hot breath making even the tiles on the wet wall warmer, even Takano shut his eyes and grunt like a wounded animal.

The long fingers were pulled out and replaced by the hard flesh of Takano's erection. The man kissed Ritsu on the neck once and pushed his lower body forward. He was instantly inside, meeting zero resistance, except maybe from the loud moad that Ritsu let out and the bang of his fist on the wall.

"Why so angry Ritsu?" Takano asked after being fully seated into the younger man's body.

He lowered his head to the tempting neck before him, not receiving an answer from Ritsu. He chuckled and licked the soft skin while moving in and out, back and forth, not too fast nor too slow either. He had one hand placed on the hip of the boy and the other on his shoulder, pulling him closer to his larger body. Takano closed his eyes and surrendered to the feeling of his skin slapping on Ritsu's, his fingers gripping tightly the muscles under him, his nose burried in dark brown hair.

"Haaa…" Ritsu breathed, trying not to throw his head back as Takano pushed into him with greater force, as if trying to pin him to the wall and make him one with it.

"Louder." the man said, squeezing Ritsu's butt to emphasize his words.

"N-no!" the younger one said and gritted his teeth, refusing to make another sound.

Takano thrusted to the boy's body harder, not believing for a second that Ritsu could remain soundless.

And he was right…

"Mmm… Aaahh!" he screamed, his hand moving to cover Takano's on his hip.

He held on it tightly and kept telling himself to be quiet, to not give in to Takano's smooth talking. Another hard thrust of the man's pelvis and something deep inside him snapped, pleasure welling up.

"Again!" he moaned, every last bit of self-control disappearing in to thin air.

Ritsu finally threw his head back, his desperate mouth in search for Takano's lips. The older man took his hand off Ritsu's sweaty shoulder and raised the boy's head, his fingers securely holding the small chin. His tongue darted out and licked Ritsu's lower lip before bitting it playfully. Takano's cock was pushed into the smaller body and Ritsu opened his mouth to moan again as he felt burning hot passion emenating from that little spot inside him. His moan was cut off though when Takano pressed his open mouth on Ritsu's.

If Takano could grow even larger and harder, he certainly did when he felt Ritsu's hot tongue boldly sucking him closer. His hips stopping moving as he was amazed of what the younger man was capable of doing when the right buttons were pressed. He returned the kiss eagerly and Ritsu rocked his body, impatient for Takano to continue fucking him on the wall. The boy tightened his muscles around the hard rod inside him, wanting to indicate in as many ways as it was possible what he wanted from his lover.

"Hhnn…" Takano moaned, feeling Ritsu smothering his flesh.

Such a wonderful feeling that was, but so excruciating too. Takano had to be released from this torture or else he would explode!

"Ritsu…" he growled and thrust and went on like this for a few minutes.

The younger man in his arms was swept away by the force that was called Takano Masamune, an aroused Takano Masamune that is. He moved his hips as fast as he could against Takano and reached down to wrap his palm around his neglected erection. Ritsu could hear Takano's heavy breathing and moaning behind him, becoming louder at the sight of the moving hand.

"I-I…can't! Takano-san!" Ritsu yelled and arched his back, coming hard in his hand and all over the wall.

Takano gripped the younger man's hips harder and pressed his head on his shoulder, releasing a cry of pleasure before coming too, filling Ritsu with hot white liquid.

"Ahhh!" the boy yelled once more before leaning exhausted on Takano's body.

They sucked in air hungrily, their power almost drained.

Well, at least Ritsu's power was drained! We could not say the same for Takano… The older man pulled his half-hard member out of Ritsu and hugged the boy, planting moist kisses on his skin. Ritsu had his eyes close, still trying to come back to reality after what he had just experienced. He nearly didn't notice when Takano turned him around to look at his face.

"You okay?" the man asked with a smirk.

"I think so…" Ritsu answered, his voice a bit hoarse from the yelling.

"Good."

And then Ritsu was being pulled out of the shower cabin, the bathroom, down the hall and in to Takano's bedroom. And then thrown to the bed.

"Takano-san!" he exclaimed. "Don't tell me you're planning to do it again!"

Takano stood watching him, an evil grin slowly appearing on his handsome face.

"I won't tell you… I'd rather show you."

And with that, he jumped on top of Ritsu, stopping his protests with yet another deep kiss.

What a long night would it be for the two men!

* * *

**A/N: **I know it ends with a cliff-hanger but it's not going to have a continuation, it's just a small one-shot. :) My "editors" loved it and I hope you do too. Show me your love with Reviews! :D

Btw, while writing this, I've been listening to Super Junior's new album, _Sexy Free & Single._ Check it out! Awesome songs, others sad (like _"A GoodBye" _and _"Bitersweet"_), others funky and up-beat (like _"Sexy Free & Single"_, _"Butterfly"_ and _"Gulliver")_. That's why the atmosphere of the story changes from sexy to serious at some parts. But I regret nothing! 'Cause it's still beautiful to me! Super Junior are beautiful too! *q* Oh gods, yes! /

_See ya! - JZA_


End file.
